


Звёздный поезд

by darrus



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Music RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Career Ending Injuries, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: История о мечтах, спортивных драмах и победах. И о фигурном катании.По мотивам клипаRobbie Williams - She's The One





	

**Author's Note:**

> Создатели клипа обошлись с реалиями фигурного катания довольно свободно. Давайте решим, что это такое АУ, в котором всё показанное - и описанное - возможно.

 

       **«Пары, новый сезон — Россия? Китай? Англичане!»**

> **Ziggybranch:** Кто-то серьёзно верит, что вчерашних юниоров пустят на подиум? Нет, я согласен, что ОД/Х главные звёзды прошлого сезона, но ни одного взрослого турнира! Китайцы перепрыгают их на раз, не говоря о русских, даже П/Т имеют больше шансов.
> 
> **ArakawaRocks:** Только если судьи не пропустят, но с 3лутцем это будет сложно. Разве что закопают их второй оценкой.
> 
> **Kwan Kween:** ОД/Х настолько хороши, что судьям придётся постараться. Если не будут падать, они чемпионы мира, ставлю на это прямо сейчас. Им даже не нужен четверной выброс, сложность и так запредельная. Ну и если Дженна не продолжит расти, но вроде бы пубертат уже позади.
> 
> **GloryGlory YouKnowWho:** я не могу с этого форума. в кои веки у британии появилась супер пара, но все обсуждают, почему они могут проиграть, а если роб им поставит круче щелкунчика, китайцам бронза, остальные никуда
> 
> **Kwan Kween:** Глор, ты пьян? Но мы тебя поняли.

 

О произвольной программе они спорили до хрипоты, до бросания предметов на лёд и едва сдерживаемых злых слёз.

— К чёрту классику! — горячился Хэл. — К чёрту! Это предолимпийский год, это наш первый сезон, я не желаю слышать про «Кармен!»

Он взмахивал руками и то и дело взъерошивал непослушные чёрные кудри — идеальный Эскамильо, резкий и порывистый, как гремящая из динамиков «Кармен сюита». Он затыкал уши и громко пел «я звё-ё-ёздный поезд!», перекрикивая музыку.

Роб старался не повышать голоса. Старался держаться, как положено опытному тренеру, который не в первый раз сталкивается с подобным — но его тренерской карьере шёл всего шестой год, и впервые его пара выходила из юниоров во взрослые соревнования. Лучшая пара за всю историю фигурного катания Великобритании.

И он спорил, убеждал, угрожал, потому что ответственность давила на плечи, потому что не хотел повторить все те мелкие ошибки, которые не дали ему самому стать фигуристом, потому что это был предолимпийский год, их первый год настоящих соревнований. Потому что ему было страшно.

— Вчерашним юниорам нельзя кататься под детскую музыку, вас не примут всерьёз. Мы не можем себе этого позволить, — повторял он в десятый, двадцатый раз.

А Хэл снова запевал «я звё-ёздный поезд!» и кружился по паркету, как будто вместо дерева под его ногами был лёд. И Роб, сам того не желая, уже прикидывал последовательность шагов и представлял, как Дженна взмывает вверх под эту музыкальную фразу…

Дженна молчала, опустив голову. «Мне кажется, Хэл неплохо придумал», сказала она в самом начале, когда они ещё не перешли на крик, а потом молчала, глядя то на одного, то на другого.

«Скажи ему!», восклицал Хэл. «Но ты-то понимаешь, что я прав!», в сердцах бросал Роб. И оба тут же отворачивались, не дожидаясь ответа, поэтому Дженна и не отвечала. Но улыбалась всё-таки Хэлу, выстукивая пальцами ритм по перекладине: «я звёздный поезд…»

И Роб сдался. Со всей силы стукнул кулаком по столу и в наступившей тишине сказал — тихо, ровно, как полагается говорит взрослым серьёзным людям, принявшим взвешенное и обдуманное решение.

— Хорошо. Мы будем катать произвольную под «Старлайт экспресс».

И тогда Дженна его поцеловала.

 

 

      **«Новый сезон: программы, музыка, хореографы»**

> **SleepWithSkates:** ОД/Х, произвольная «Старлайт экспресс» фейспалм.jpg
> 
> **KwanFans:** НЕЕЕТ! Только не Эндрю Ллойд Веббер, мало нам было призраков оперы!
> 
> **Luci:** а им пойдет, имхо…

 

Этот поцелуй так и остался их единственным. Быть может, в другой жизни, будь они другими людьми, Дженна О'Догерти и Роб Уильямс смогли бы влюбиться друг в друга, насладились бы мимолётным романом, а может быть даже были бы счастливы вместе.

Но фигурное катание уже видело достаточно примеров того, как романтические отношения могут сломать карьеру. В маленьком мирке из трёх человек, замкнутом внутри бортов катка, слишком сложно разделить чувства и работу и ничего не разрушить, и ни Дженна, ни Роб не хотели рисковать. Будущее Дженны и Хэла, их сумасшедший талант и годы тяжелейшей работы были важнее и дороже всего остального.

Роб был их тренером и другом, и собирался им оставаться. 

 

Серебряное платье с розовыми лентами привело Дженну в восторг. Хэл в блестящей куртке с заклёпками крутился перед зеркалом и громко пел «Я звё-ёздный поезд». Может быть, судьи и не примут их всерьёз — но всё изменится, как только Дженна с Хэлом начнут кататься.

Роб поставил им «Старлайт экспресс» — хотя это только говорилось, «Роб поставил». Музыку нарезал Хэл, и Хэл же прямо во время тренировки раз за разом менял только что выученную хореографию, потому что «так будет лучше». Пару раз Роб сумел отстоять свою идею. Один раз накричал на фигуристов и заявил, что отказывается с ними работать. Один раз сумел переубедить Хэла, а потом всю ночь ворочался без сна и к утру признал свою неправоту. После этого Дженна обявила, что ей надоели споры и она не будет ничего учить, пока они не договорятся.

У них получилась идеальная произвольная программа. Робу не приходилось видеть ничего более захватывающего.

  

     **«Новый сезон: разведка доносит»**

>   
>  **SekritSource:** фрагмент новой произвольной ОД/Х  смотреть тут. Вау!
> 
> **ArakawaRocks:** вау
> 
> **KweenYN:** Вау!
> 
> **Luci:** Я говорила, что им пойдёт
> 
> **GloryGlory YouKnowWho:** они невероятны

 

И естественно, никто из них не задумывался о том, что может пойти не так — на это просто не оставалось времени. Ну разве что немного боялись судей и их непредсказуемых оценок, да и то лишь потому, что судейство было единственным, на что они не могли повлиять. Всё остальное было в их руках.

Пока они не поняли, как ошибались.

Хэл упал не с элемента. Он споткнулся на простой подсечке, двигаясь лицом вперёд, зацепился зубцом за едва заметную трещинку на льду. Роб увидел, что нога Хэла изогнулась под неестественным углом, Дженна закричала, бросаясь к партнёру, но никто в тот момент не подумал, что это может быть по-настоящему серьёзно.

Хэл кусал губы от боли, но не выглядел испуганным. Он даже попытался встать сам, держась за руку Роба.

— Подвернул, наверное, — прошептал он, когда ничего не вышло, и снова опустился на лёд. Дженна присела рядом и гладила его по голове. Роб бросился за медицинской бригадой.

Хэла вынесли со льда на носилках и устроили на скамье в раздевалке, кто-то тут же приложил к повреждённой ноге лёд, а старший медик, поколебавшись, вколол обезболивающее.

— Заживёт, — ободряюще улыбнулся он.

Роб с Дженной поехали в больницу вместе, даже не переодевшись. Сестра на посту ткнула пальцем в сторону рентгеновского кабинета и снова уткнулась в компьютер.

Хэл лежал на каталке, одетый в больничную пижаму. На ногу уже наложили гипс, и он торчал из-под одеяла, похожий на белый сапог.

— Говорят, всё-таки перелом, — сказал Хэл, увидев их. — Извини, Джен.

— Дурак, — огрызнулась Дженна.

Роб похлопал Хэла по плечу и отправился искать врача.

  

Через час голова уже пухла от обтекаемых формулировок, которыми пичкали его специалисты. Никто не отвечал на прямые вопросы, никто не давал прогнозов, врачи ободряюще кивали, улыбались и обещали, что молодой человек непременно поправится, такие травмы вовсе не редкость, при правильном лечении он скоро будет совершенно здоров, ограничение мобильности? Что вы, какая чушь, мы этого не допустим! И всё в том же духе, но о самом главном, о карьере Хэла, никто не говорил. И уже этого нарочитого молчания было достаточно, чтобы Роб всё понял.

Дженна сидела у кровати Хэла вместе с его родителями, пробовала больничную еду и обещала принести коробку пончиков с кремом, чтобы Хэл не умер от голода. Роб вошёл в палату как раз когда они спорили, какой кофе лучше подходит к пончику с малиновым вареньем, и тут же выскользнул обратно, пока его не заметили. Потому что Дженна обязательно спросила бы о новостях, а Хэл повернулся бы к нему с надеждой в глазах — и что он мог ответить? Повторять всю ту бессмыслицу, которую он услышал от врачей? Но Роб не привык врать своим спортсменам.

А говорить им правду он не желал. Не сейчас, когда ещё оставалась надежда, что всё не так страшно, рентген покажет, что травма несерьёзна, Хэл сумеет выздороветь, врачи что-нибудь сделают, и останется только посмеяться над тем, как они поддались панике на ровном месте.

Пончики в больничном буфете были чёрствыми, а кофе остывшим. Хэлу надо было выбираться отсюда как можно скорее.

  

**«Пары, новый сезон — Россия? Китай? Англичане!»**

> **studge:** Новости про травму ХХ: двойной перелом и разрыв ахилла. Даже как-то и не знаю, что сказать.
> 
> **Elvis Lives:** После такого восстанавливаются?
> 
> **SleepWithSkates:** В фигурном катании? В парном? Нет.
> 
> **Kwan Kween:** Может, всё-таки подождём официальных новостей до того, как хоронить ОД/Х? *верит в лучшее*
> 
> **GloryGlory YouKnowWho:** *не верит*

 

Роб нашёл Дженну в раздевалке около шкафчика Хэла. Она сидела на полу, сжимая в руке стаканчик с кофе, теребила пальцами бумажный платок — и не плакала. Сильная, храбрая, маленькая Дженна.

— Это очень плохо, что я думаю не о Хэле, а о том, сколько времени мы потеряем? — спросила она, не поднимая головы.

И Роб не решился напомнить ей, что, быть может, они уже потеряли гораздо больше, чем время. Лучше пусть переживает о том, что придётся пропустить половину сезона, а Хэл, вернувшись на лёд, ещё долго не сможет прыгать, только пусть не вспоминает, что врачи до сих пор не сказали, вернётся ли когда-нибудь Хэл.

— И что мне делать? — разорванный на кусочки платок осыпался на пол грустным конфетти. — Мне ведь надо тренироваться одной, да? Я же могу отрабатывать прыжки, пока он не вернётся. Да?

Сильная, храбрая, маленькая девочка, старающаяся убедить себя, что всё будет хорошо.

Роб думал о Хэле, лежащем в гипсе на больничной койке. О его погасших глазах и о том, что Хэл, наверное, уже понял всё, о чём до сих пор не решались говорить врачи. Может быть, и Дженна поняла тоже.

Но Хэл растягивал губы в улыбке, когда кто-то входил к нему в палату, взъерошивал волосы привычным движением и обещал обязательно быть в форме к чемпионату мира. А Дженна куталась в куртку партнёра и сидела на полу около его шкафчика, и собиралась быть полностью готовой к его возвращению, как будто хотела своей верой в лучшее обмануть судьбу.

Роб обзванивал коллег, чьи спортсмены когда-то получали похожие травмы, выпрашивал у них программы физических нагрузок и контакты врачей, и тоже отчаянно верил, что всё будет хорошо. Они пропустят полгода — весь сезон, если понадобится. Даже больше. А потом будет Олимпиада, и всё, всё-всё будет хорошо. Дженна и Хэл справятся.

Каждый раз, когда врачи отводили глаза при виде его, Роб как мантру повторял про себя — Дженна и Хэл справятся.

— А с поддержками… Я не знаю, может быть, это подождёт, пока Хэл…

Роб обнял её, не давая договорить, и неловко похлопал по спине.

— Я могу пока потренироваться с тобой, если хочешь.

Ведь это совсем не то, что заниматься с другим партнёром. Ведь Роб ставил программы и знает каждый шаг и каждое движение не хуже, чем Хэл и Дженна. Ведь Дженна много раз каталась с ним, когда он объяснял элементы Хэлу.

Ведь Дженне нужно делать что-то, а не сидеть в одиночестве в раздевалке, сдерживая слёзы.

— Пойдём, — сказал Роб, подавая ей руку.

Роб видел, как загорелись её глаза. Дженна жила фигурным катанием, и сейчас, когда всё было плохо, больше всего на свете ей хотелось выйти на лёд. Роб очень хорошо её понимал.

— Мы просто пройдём программу, без элементов, — объяснял он, зашнуровывая коньки. — Мы попробуем и посмотрим, что получится.

Дженна так и не сняла куртку Хэла, только подвернула рукава.

Мимо них прошёл техник, направляясь к рубке. Дженна проводила его взглядом.

— Хэл был прав, когда выбрал «Старлайт экспресс», правда? — прошептала она. Роб не был уверен, что это вопрос.  
— Это будет программа про нас.

И как бы Роб хотел, чтобы сказочный мюзикл про живые поезда, поющие вагончики и про то, что всё получится, если поверить в себя, оказался не просто доброй сказкой.

Ведь чудеса случаются и в настоящей жизни, хоть иногда?

  

      **«Пары, новый сезон: прощай, Британия!»**

> **GloryGlory YouKnowWho:** не хочу больше видеть фигурное катание. я напьюсь. я повешусь. я напьюсь и повешусь, и больше фигурное катание не разобьёт мне сердце…
> 
> **MissSkater:** (((Хэл)))
> 
> **Elvis Lives:** Ну за что?
> 
> **Ziggybranch:** «Миррор» подтверждает. Хэл Хэмброк завершает карьеру из-за травмы.  
>    | _Ну за что?_ +1

 

— Тебе нужно искать нового партнёра, — говорил Хэл. — Ты самая лучшая, за два года ты сможешь скататься с кем угодно. Можно попробовать кого-нибудь из русских. Или был какой-то канадец… Не помнишь, Роб? Если он подойдёт по росту, конечно.

Спокойная улыбка Хэла была самым страшным, что Роб видел в своей жизни.

— Летом я говорил с Ковариком, он жаловался, что не может больше кататься с Элиской, потому что каждая тренировка превращается в скандал. Если он узнает, что ты без партнёра, он примчится сюда прямо завтра. И по технике он чем-то похож на меня, тебе почти не придётся переучиваться. Вы будете неплохо смотреться вместе.

После этого Дженна выбежала из палаты, хлопнув дверью. Роб её не осуждал, он сам не против был бы убежать куда-нибудь, только чтобы не слышать, как Хэл без всяких эмоций рассказывает им обоим, как они должны жить без него.

И хуже всего было то, что Хэл был прав. Жизнь продолжалась, Дженна должна была искать нового партнёра, а молодой человек, ещё несколько дней назад бывший самой яркой восходящей звездой фигурного катания, стал обычным двадцатилетним парнем с металлическими штырями в сломанной ноге.

Летать на соревнования будет мучением, металлодетекторы в аэропортах сойдут с ума, подумал Роб — а потом вспомнил, что Хэл не будет летать с ними.

Если бы хлопаньем дверями можно было прогнать эти мысли, он последовал бы примеру Дженны.

— Правда, попробуй договориться с Ковариком, — снова заговорил Хэл. — Вряд ли вы найдёте кого-то лучше.

Его побелевшие пальцы сжимали край одеяла.

Роб не представлял, что сказать ему и что сделать, чтобы помочь. И можно ли что-то сделать.

— Хорошо, если ты советуешь Коварика, мы попробуем, — ответил он.

Он знал, что чувствует сейчас Хэл.

  

Роб всегда мечтал быть фигуристом. Вожделенные коньки ему, четырёхлетнему, подарили на Рождество, и весь следующий день смеющиеся родители провели на катке, наблюдая, как он делает первые шаги, падает и поднимается, захлёбываясь восторженным смехом. Элементы давались ему легко — прыжки, вращения, шаги, которые не получались у парней из старшей группы. Тренеры говорили, что у него талант. О нём даже написали в городской газете, у мамы до сих пор, наверное, где-то лежала эта статья…

А потом оказалось, что одного таланта недостаточно. На первом же турнире Роб не сумел справиться с нервами. Он падал, спотыкался, слышал с трибун смех и редкие ободряющие аплодисменты, которые были ещё обиднее.

«У тебя всё получится», говорили тренеры. И на тренировках всё действительно получалось, абсолютно всё — но потом он выходил на соревнование и срывал простейшие элементы.

К двадцати годам он научился бороться с собой, откатал чистую произвольную на чемпионате Великобритании к восторгу болельщиков, преданно ждавших от него результатов. И этого хватило лишь для четвёртого места.

В двадцать Роб ушёл из фигурного катания. В клубе ему устроили пышную церемонию прощания, которая была слишком похожа на похороны. Так он себя тогда и чувствовал, как будто уже умер, а ходить и говорить продолжает только по инерции. Слишком больно было прощаться с мечтой.

Но он всё-таки решил уйти сам. В отличие от Хэла, мечту которого похоронила случайность и незаметная глазу царапина на льду.

 

    **«Тред парных мелодрам: распавшиеся пары, новые партнёры и прочее»**

> **IntheKnow:** Ходят слухи, что Б/К расстанутся, потому что он хочет кататься с Дженной.
> 
> **SnookerFan:** Ну отлично, давайте развалим ещё одну молодую пару, чтобы О’Догерти не осталась без олимпийской медали. Которую ей, кстати, ещё никто не дал, и отобрать которую могут как раз Б/К. Пусть ищут партнёра в Китае или хоть у чёрта на рогах, руки прочь от маленьких чехов!
> 
> **GloryGlory YouKnowWho:** всё тлен
> 
> **Kwan Kween:** Глор, ну хоть в этом треде не начинай, а?

 

Конечно же, Иржи Коварик согласился прилететь в Лондон. Роб ни секунды в этом не сомневался — кто в здравом уме отказался бы от шанса встать в пару с Дженной?

Хэл писал Иржи длинные личные сообщения, никто не знал, о чём. Дженна делала вид, что ничего не происходит.

Каждый день Роб выходил с ней на лёд и притворялся, что это он, а не Иржи Коварик или какой-нибудь молодой канадец выйдет с ней на первый турнир сезона. Иногда особенно разошедшееся воображение подкидывало заманчивые картинки — идеальный прокат, верхняя ступенька подиума, «Боже, храни королеву». После этого Роб тут же напоминал себе, как на самом деле заканчивались его попытки соревноваться. Он обязательно упал бы на дорожке, или хуже, уронил бы с поддержки Дженну, он никогда не умел справляться с нервами, он не Хэл.

Роб сам не заметил, как так вышло, что он на полном серьёзе размышляет о своих шансах встать в пару с Дженной.

Но ведь у них получалось. Он подбрасывал Дженну вверх, и она выезжала, освещая улыбкой весь каток. Он подхватывал её рукой, заходя на спираль, и Дженна скользила вместе с ним; им даже не нужно было смотреть друг на друга во время вращения, чтобы одновременно сменить позицию.

Но он по-прежнему был неудачливым фигуристом и тренером Дженны.

 

— Последнюю поддержку надо изменить, — объявил Хэл.

Он опирался обеими руками на бортик, отставив в сторону ненавистные костыли. Дженна суетилась вокруг него всё утро — сначала убеждала не приезжать на каток, чтобы не застудить ногу (чтобы не травить душу, старательно молчала она). Потом усаживала его на стул, бегала за кофе, за булочкой, подложила ему под спину свой свитер, чтобы было удобнее, побежала за водой и не остановилась бы, если бы Хэл не толкнул её в сторону льда. И если в этом жесте было слишком много злости, чтобы принять этот эпизод за шутку, и Дженна, и Роб предпочли этого не заметить.

На месте Хэл усидел несколько минут. Всю остальную тренировку он провёл стоя, неловко навалившись на рекламный щит. Робу то и дело хотелось подъехать к борту, чтобы попросить — приказать — ему сесть, но Дженна удерживала.

«Не надо, — шептала она, хотя за гремящей музыкой Хэл всё равно бы не услышал её слов, — не трогай его».

Не прикасайся к открытой ране, понимал Роб. Хэлу не стоило приезжать.

— В смысле заменить? — вскинулась Дженна. Роб не знал, почему для неё так важна эта произвольная программа, но Дженна готова была за каждый элемент стоять насмерть. И уже объявила во всеуслышание, что Иржи Коварик будет кататься с ней под «Старлайт экспресс» или пусть возвращается к прежней партнёрше.

Может быть, она всё ещё пыталась удержать в руках осколки их с Хэлом будущего, но Роб не собирался спрашивать. Сильная, храбрая Дженна держалась, как стойкий оловянный солдатик, и не Роб будет тем, кто сломает её выдержку.

— Роб ниже меня, — начал объяснять Хэл. — Этот заход смотрелся хорошо, когда его выполнял я, а Роб выглядит так, будто вот-вот тебя уронит. И кстати, лассо будет эффектнее, чем звезда.

— Чушь, — отмахнулась Дженна.

— Мне виднее, — огрызнулся Хэл.

И Роб понял, что пора вмешаться.

— Не забывайте, что партнёром в этой паре буду не я, а Иржи Коварик.

Удивлённое выражение лица Дженны застало его врасплох. Она… действительно забыла?

Лицо Хэла было белым, как лёд под коньками.

— Думаю, Иржи не надо лететь в Лондон, — сказал он, глядя куда-то в пространство между Дженной и Робом. — Вы двое будете прекрасной парой.

 

     **«Тред парных мелодрам: распавшиеся пары, новые партнёры и прочее»**

> **IntheKnow:** По слухам, О'Догерти встаёт в пару с Робом Уильямсом.
> 
> **Casery:** фейспалм.jpg
> 
> **GloryGlory YouKnowWho:** лучше пусть о'д сразу скажет, что не хочет больше выступать. из него фигурист хуже, чем из меня.
> 
> **Lavender:** А он был фигуристом?
> 
> **GloryGlory YouKnowWho:** _ссылка на видео доступна только зарегистрированным пользователям_
> 
> **Lavender:** (((Дженна)))
> 
> **ArakawaRocks:** А вот теперь я зла. Каким … нужно быть, чтобы воспользоваться травмой собственного спортсмена для удовлетворения старых амбиций?! Покататься ему захотелось! Господи, до чего жалко Хэла, каково ему теперь смотреть на этого … со своей бывшей партнёршей?
> 
> **studge:** Все так реагируют, как будто РУ убил Хэла и женился на его вдове. Народ, придите в себя!  
>  Да, и бан на три часа за мат и переход на личности, _ArakawaRocks_.

 

Поддержку они в итоге поменяли, потому что Хэл оказался прав. Потом убрали из вращения позицию, которая никак не давалась Робу. Потом Хэл настоял на том, чтобы подправить хореографию в финале, и Дженна даже не стала спорить. Со стороны ему действительно было виднее.

Костюмы тоже были новыми. Слишком неуместным казалось серебряное с розовым платье Дженны, а Роб в блестящей блузе а-ля Элвис выглядел просто смешно. Хэл расхохотался, увидев его, и это было здорово — Роб уже забыл, когда Хэл в последний раз смеялся. Но судьи вряд ли оценили бы.

В новом чёрном платье с высоким воротом Дженна казалась старше своих лет, серьёзной и взрослой. Она уверенно скользнула на лёд, улыбнулась судьям, плавно перетекла в стартовую позу. Роб на секунду замер, любуясь ей.

Дженна не боялась соревнований. Она никогда не срывала прыжки. Она выезжала из самых неудачных выбросов, бесстрашно исполняла любую поддержку, ни секунды не задумываясь о том, что, если рука партнёра дрогнет, именно ей придётся падать на полной скорости с двухметровой высоты. Она даже не побоялась встать в пару с Робом, который всего однажды за свою недолгую карьеру сумел справиться с нервами и показать, на что он способен. Дженна не боялась вообще ничего.

Может быть, зря.

Но Роб был уверен, что на этот раз у него всё получится. Он вернулся на лёд спустя десять лет не для того, чтобы позволить нервам взять верх над собой.

Он шагнул вперёд, касаясь руки Дженны.

Зазвучала музыка. 

 

Идеально приземляясь из последнего прыжка, Роб столкнулся взглядом с Хэлом — тот стоял у выхода с катка, прислонившись к борту, и смотрел на катающуюся пару. В его глазах горела голодная, отчаянная зависть.

Роб едва не споткнулся, но рука Дженны легко лежала на его предплечье, под коньками едва слышно скрипел лёд, а зрители уже вставали, не дожидаясь конца программы. И ещё на полминуты Робу было безразлично, что чувствует Хэл. Это был его звёздный час, его лучший в жизни прокат, его победа — его и Дженны.

Они замерли в финальной позе, не дыша, а потом Дженна обнимала его, задыхаясь от смеха. Потом они кланялись, брошенный кем-то из болельщиков букет попал Робу в плечо, и сквозь шум можно было расслышать восторженные крики британского телекомментатора.

Роб обернулся, пытаясь отыскать глазами Хэла. Увидел, как он ковыляет к выходу с арены, тяжело опираясь на костыли, замахал руками, чтобы привлечь внимание. Хэл обернулся, и Роб замахал руками ещё активнее, указывая на диван, на котором фигуристы ждали оценок.

Хэл недоумённо пожал плечами, но послушался.

Потом на табло появились шестёрки, и Дженна прыгала от радости, и они обнимались втроём, и Хэл наконец-то улыбался.

— Это было очень здорово, — сказал он Робу.

В подтрибунном помещении их тут же окружили репортёры, засыпав вопросами. Хэл попытался отойти в сторону, но Роб схватил его за руку и развернул в сторону камер.

— Мы не выиграли бы сегодня, если бы не Хэл, — сказал он в ближайший микрофон. — Это Хэл убедил нас встать в пару и помог нам готовиться. Он был нашим тренером все эти недели, и успехом мы обязаны ему.

 

     **«Пары, произвольная программа: Я звё-ёздный поезд!»**

> **PairOnIce:** Да! Дададада!! Они это сделали!
> 
> **GloryGlory YouKnowWho:** ребят, я в шоке, честно. у британии всё-таки есть классная пара!!!
> 
> **KweenYN:** чемпионы!
> 
> **Starlight:** Они, конечно, классные, но я не могу перестать думать, что на месте Роба должен был быть Хэл…
> 
> **GloryGlory YouKnowWho:** Т_Т

 

 ***

 «… Олимпийские чемпионы Дженна О'Догерти и Роб Уильямс объявили о завершении карьеры после чемпионата мира. Эта новость взорвала всё фигурное катание два дня назад. Но что же заставило лучшую пару последних лет расстаться со спортом?

“Это было совместное решение”, объясняет Дженна. Не последнюю роль в нём сыграл возраст партнёра — в мае Робу Уильямсу исполняется тридцать пять. Он планирует вернуться к тренерской работе и снова заняться подготовкой пар.

Но почему же уходит Дженна? Ей всего двадцать два, и такая блестящая фигуристка не останется без партнёра. Но, оказывается, у неё совсем другие планы на жизнь.

“Я не хочу жить только фигурным катанием”, сказала она в недавнем интервью. Последние два года Дженна совмещала спорт с учёбой в колледже и теперь готовится полностью посвятить себя медицине. Её специализацией будут спортивные травмы.

Можно только предполагать, как повлияла на выбор Дженны травма её бывшего партнёра, Хэла Хэмброка …»

  

«… Сейчас в группе Хэла Хэмброка занимаются восемь пар, и четыре из них были в десятке на последнем чемпионате мира. А недавно стало известно, что он будет ставить новые программы серебряным призёрам мирового первенства.

Ещё никому не удавалось в столь юном возрасте войти в элиту тренерского цеха. Но доволен ли он тем, как сложилась его судьба? Ведь всего три года назад он был главным претендентом на олимпийское золото — мечта, которой не суждено было сбыться.  
Хэл только пожимает плечами в ответ.

“Знаете, я всегда мечтал быть хореографом. Конечно, мне нравилось кататься, но я всегда, с самого начала, думал о программе больше, чем об элементах. Не представляете, сколько раз мы спорили с тренером из-за постановки!”

Программы, которые ставит Хэл, удивительно разнообразны. Но самое главное — каждый раз ему удаётся создать неповторимый образ, позволяющий раскрыть все лучшие качества пары.

“Когда я только получил травму, мне казалось, что жизнь закончилась. Я не представлял, как это — больше никогда не выйти на лёд, не участвовать в соревнованиях, я не мог делать даже то, что умел в пять лет! Но Дженне и Робу нужна была помощь, я начал работать с ними, и дальше у меня уже не было времени себя жалеть”.

Сейчас Хэл смеётся, рассказывая о своей травме и о золотой медали, которая досталась не ему.

“Я не люблю размышлять о том, что могло бы быть. Мне нравится тренировать, нравится ставить программы, я нашёл то, чем хочу заниматься всю жизнь. И я думаю, что это важнее всего”».


End file.
